In This Solitude
by Krystal V
Summary: Being a pure blood, you had many expectations to live up to. Not to mention the appearances you had to keep. Rayne Valentine was not your average Slytherin. In fact, she was not even your average witch. The only thing she had was him. DMOC, slight TNOC.
1. Y1 Prologue

In this** Solitude**

**Year One**

_Prologue: Capturing the Scenery_

_When I boarded the scarlet steam engine of the Hogwarts Express on Platform nine and three quarters, I felt a tad bit lonely. No, don't be mistaken; I was excited to be onboard as well. I had found an empty compartment to myself and settled in. There was just something about the rushing scenery that grabbed my attention, reminding me of how fast I was being brought away from home. And with each second of the time, I dreaded going to Hogwarts. I know what you're going to say, that I'm crazy, am I not right? But there was a reason behind it, really. A reason that I don't like telling people unless I couldn't help it. So after saying that, you'll just have to figure it out by yourself now._

_Let's just say, it makes going to a castle packed full of students a most unappealing thought.  
_

* * *

_  
This Disclaimer applies to every chapter in this story_: 

Harry Potter does not belong to me nor am I making any profit from creating this story. The events that follow after the events that happen in Harry Potter are purely fictional as are the additional characters in this story.


	2. Y1 Chapter 1

_In This__** Solitude**_

_Chapter 1: Where Do I Sign Up?_

After getting off the Hogwarts Express, eleven-year-old Rayne Valentine looked around the crowded station. There was one person she was searching for in the crowd but she couldn't find him for some reason, even if he should be obvious enough. Then a booming voice sounded overhead calling all First years and Rayne hurried along to gather in front of the most enormous person she had ever laid eyes on. He called to them to follow him through the crowd as he led them off to the Black Lake for the traditional boat ride.

That was when Rayne spotted him. Hurrying over, she grabbed a hold of him just as she slipped over the slippery gravel road. She let out a shrill cry as she tripped but was fortunately saved from falling and humiliating herself by the blonde boy she had grabbed a hold of. She pushed her raven black hair out of her face and fixed her green eyes on the grey ones of Draco Malfoy's.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded and righted herself.

"Why didn't you join me in the second compartment?" he asked her. "I've been looking all over for you."

"I hadn't noticed you were inside," she lied. Truth was, she hadn't wanted to sit with anybody on the train. She had pulled down the blinds over her compartment door and locked it.

"Oh, I don't think I've introduced you yet…" he started and pointed to either side of him where two big stupid looking brutes stood beside him. "This is Crabbe and that's Goyle."

"Pleasure," Rayne smiled politely and the two boys grunted back in reply. _Absolutely troll-ish…_ she thought.

"And I had the pleasure of meeting Pansy Parkinson, you know _that_ girl?" Draco added in a whisper.

Rayne giggled. They had heard their parents talking about the Parkinsons. They were purebloods but they were hopeless without any direction from other _superior_ people and were known for being able to be bossed around in the higher circles of pureblood society.

Together with the two oafs, Rayne and Draco followed the path down to the lake where they got into boats of four. Rayne was rather hesitant about sharing a boat with the boys, she was afraid that it might sink halfway through the crossing. But fortunately, it managed to hold itself up until they got off on the other side. Hogwarts castle glimmered against the night sky with its golden candlelight illuminating its ancient walls. She and Draco exchanged looks of pleased delight as they entered the Entrance Hall where a tall witch with an equally tall hat stood waiting for them.

She gave them a small introduction before pushing the tall doors open and they entered in two rows. Rayne was walking along with a witch with blonde hair pulled into a sleek ponytail and curious hazel eyes. She turned to Rayne and smiled. Rayne returned it and looked around the Hall. Hundreds of candles floated above them under the starry ceiling, mirroring the sky outside. On either side of them as they walked by were two long tables with hundreds of interested faces looking at them. Facing the entire Hall was the staff table where the Headmaster could be seen beaming down at everyone.

Professor McGonagall stopped beside a high stool with an old patched up hat sitting on it. There was a moment of silence as the First years stood anxiously in front of it. A tear opened near the brim of the hat and it began singing. When it was done, Professor McGonagall began calling names to be Sorted. Draco went up before Rayne and was quickly Sorted into Slytherin before the hat actually sat on his head. Then it was Harry Potter's turn to be Sorted and the entire hall were standing up to take a good look at him. Famous Potter was Sorted into Gryffindor House, much to their excited applause.

"We've got Potter!" somebody shouted.

"Rayne Valentine."

Rayne glanced to the Gryffindor table before approaching the hat. She placed it on her head and she heard a voice whispering into her ear.

"_A Valentine_," it said. "_I've always had trouble with Valentines… there's loyalty and courage, yes. You'd make a fine Gryffindor. But there's a stubbornness to uphold family traditions, to be a Slytherin, eh? Well, you're surely cunning enough to be one. But an odd one you will be. You'd make a satisfying Ravenclaw as well… Hmm…_"

Rayne thought nothing back to the hat until it finally made its decision and shouted, "Slytherin!" much to the applause of the last table on her right. Rayne took off the hat and placed it back onto the stool for the next student before hurrying off to join Draco. He beamed at her as she sat next to him.

"A Valentine, are you?" a girl who appeared to be in her fifth year with long red curls and the bluest eyes leaned over the table to look at Rayne. "I'm Elvira Lighte."

"Lighte!" Rayne exclaimed. "Why, that was my grandmother's name."

"Indeed, Aurelia Lighte," Elvira smirked. "I'm her great grand niece, meaning, I'm your cousin."

"Then you're related to me too then," Draco piped in.

"Draco Malfoy, yes," Elvira smiled warmly at him. "Most pure blood wizarding families are related to each other. If I'm not mistaken, you're related to fatso over here."

She nodded her head at Crabbe who was oblivious to their conversation.

"And I think to the troll over there," she cocked her head at a trollish looking boy. "That's Marcus Flint."

"You know your genealogy very well," Rayne commented.

Elvira laughed. "If you've passed by the family tapestry one billion times, you'd know it well too."

Before anyone could make further conversation, Dumbledore had stood up and the hall fell silent. He then signaled the beginning of the feast. Instantly, all manners of food appeared on the table. Roasted chicken, sausages, mutton and so much more that Rayne hardly knew where to begin. Conversation erupted once more around the hall and Draco was piling as much food as he could onto his plate.

"The two of you seem to be the only ones with families in the upper ring," Elvira commented. "I'll let you in on a secret then."

Draco looked up momentarily from his food but Rayne had stopped to listen carefully.

"In Slytherin, we have this little monarchy thing," Elvira smirked slightly, her clear blue eyes piercing into Rayne's greens. "At the present moment, I and my fellow classmate Aidan Wright are the Prince and Princess. Before we leave Hogwarts, that is to say in our seventh year, we have to choose an heir. The heir must be from the highest rank of pure blood families. I think you know where I'm getting at."

"Great, where do I sign up?" Draco asked.

Elvira smiled mysteriously and went back to her food.

"Tell me more," Rayne said.

"Well, for one thing, the Princess always gets the last say," Elvira laughed at the horrified look on Draco's face.

"You can't let _her_ be the Princess then," Draco jabbed a thumb at Rayne. "She'll just murder everyone. Especially me!"

"Hey!" Rayne protested.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Elvira continued laughing. "Being the Prince, you can always defy her, God only knows the millions of times Aidan never listened to me."

"I heard my name!" a good-looking black haired boy called from two seats down the table.

"I'm telling the First years of your many escapades, Aidan!" Elvira called back.

"Oh, brilliant, you should tell them about that time in Transfiguration in our forth year!" Aidan said.

"We were supposed to be Transfiguring frogs into kettles but Aidan thought it'd be funny to Transfigure them into a herd of mini elephants instead," Elvira rolled her eyes. "Landed detention for three months."

"Wow."

"Never Transfigure a herd of animals to stampede all over the castle especially in McGonagall's class," Elvira advised. "Aidan's ear was red for a week."

Suddenly the main course vanished to be replaced with dessert. Rayne helped herself to some strawberry tart. Elvira suddenly noticed something and turned her head sharply to the right.

"Is that Theodore?" she asked.

A thin, rather wiry boy looked up from his pudding to look at Elvira.

"Elvira?" he asked politely.

"Yes, yes," Elvira smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," he nodded. "Yourself?"

"Splendid," she replied. "Have you met Draco and Rayne?"

Theodore looked up at the two and nodded.

"Once. For a family occasion," he said.

"I do remember Theodore," Rayne smiled at the boy. "It has been a very long time."

He nodded and took another spoonful of pudding.

"Why are you sitting so far, Theodore? Next time, you should sit a little closer," Elvira remarked.

"I will, thank you," he said.

"He's a very polite boy, isn't he?" Elvira turned to the other two.

"He is," Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look like that," Elvira shook her head in amusement. "He's my second cousin, you know."

"Ah… another relative," Rayne smirked.

"I have half a mind that the entire Slytherin House are related to each other…" Elvira looked up and down the table. "Unless, of course, there's a Mudblood amongst our ranks…"

The food disappeared at the end of the feast and Dumbledore stood up to make some final announcements before dismissing them to bed for the night. Elvira flicked her hair over her shoulder to reveal her silver Prefect's badge pinned onto the front of her robes.

"First years, follow me please," she called over the many scrapping of chairs as students stood from their seats to walk out of the hall.

"First years, over here," Aidan stood up as well and went to Elvira's side.

They gathered in front of the two Prefects and were led out of the common room to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was located. Elvira spoke the password "Pureblood" clearly for the First years to hear and entered through the wall. The Slytherin common room was bathed in a greenish light and there were many elegant furniture around the room with a fireplace at the side.

"Girls on the left and boys on the right," Aidan waved his hand. "Now have a good night, I'm beat."

He joined his fellow fifth year friends and went up to their dormitory. Elvira smiled at the First years before leaving to hers as well. The First years separated accordingly and joined the throng of students heading up to the dormitories for a good night's rest before classes started the next morning

* * *

A/N: Hope it piques the interest of many readers. Review to make this one author a much more happier author in the world. 


	3. Y1 Chapter 2

In This **Solitude**

_Chapter 2: A Strange Friendship_

When dawn peeked out from the dark line of the horizon, Rayne opened her eyes to the gradually lightening of her bed curtains. Reaching beneath her pillow, she extracted the tiny silver pocket watch given to her by her mother. It was six in the morning. Placing the watch at her side, she took out a book from under her pillow again. The book was an odd book, it was a Muggle book. Her cousin, Raphael, from France had given it to her on her last visit. Its title was _Les Miserables_. It was fascinating in a way Rayne could not understand yet it intrigued her and had drawn her to it. The passing of Muggle items from cousin to cousin was an act that was to be kept private and top secret. If their parents were to be aware of this, they would be punished most dramatically.

The hour drew on and Rayne could hear her dorm mates stirring from their sleep. There was the sound of curtains being drawn open and a loud sound of glass breaking against the stone floor. There was a second sound of curtains being drawn open, this time sharper than the last. Rayne could hear the unmistakable voice of Pansy Parkinson shrieking around the room.

"_Selina_! Have you any idea what you have done!"

Selina Canes, a rather tall and pretty girl with straight black hair and sapphire blue eyes stared back at Pansy from her bed.

"I've just broken a mirror," she deadpanned.

"Not any mirror, that is _my_ mirror! Honestly, Selina!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Well, how would I know you would place your mirror beside my bed!" Selina said hotly. "It's not my fault it broke!"

"Not your fault? It was your hand that pushed it over the edge!"

"_I did no such thing_!"

Rayne pulled back her curtains and stared at the two of them who looked as if they would have liked nothing more than throttle the other to death.

"Honestly, do you know what time it is?" Rayne raised an eyebrow. "It's only the first day of the term and you're already fighting?"

"She broke my mirror!" Pansy pointed at Selina accusingly.

"Your mirror fell and broke by itself!" Selina retorted.

"Oh, please, _it's just a mirror_!" Rayne pointed her wand at the offending object. "_Reparo_."

Instantly, the broken pieces of glass flew back into their rightful places. Pansy and Selina stared at it dumbly.

"Now, please, I have another hour before I go down for breakfast," Rayne retreated back behind her curtains.

"You think she's mad?" Selina whispered.

"I hope not," Pansy whispered back.

"Want to go down to the common room?"

"Yeah, sure."

There was the faint rustling of clothes as the two got dressed then the clicking of the dormitory door as they exited the room.

* * *

When Rayne reached the end of the stairs leading to the common room, Theodore Nott appeared beside her, apparently having just come down from his own dormitory.

"Good morning, Theodore," Rayne greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, Rayne," Theodore nodded uncertainly.

"Would you like to accompany me to the Great Hall for breakfast?" Rayne asked.

"Of course, that would be lovely," Theodore smiled a most familiar smile. It was the same smile Rayne so often used when speaking with a stranger.

"Do you share a room with Draco?" she asked conversationally.

"Yes, apparently, along with the two barbarians," he told her.

"Has he woken up yet?"

"No, he's taking his sweet time in getting up," he looked at her. "Are you very close with Draco?"

"Quite, yes, our families are rather close," she nodded. "I've known Draco ever since I could remember."

Their footsteps echoed throughout the cold stone corridor in the dungeons. They emerged into the Entrance Hall and made their way to the Great Hall.

"Good morning, my fellow Slytherins," Elvira greeted them as they took a seat opposite her. "Aidan, do not sit near me or you will receive severe bodily harm."

"Ah, so you've gotten my owl, then?" Aidan smiled and boldly sat beside her.

"More than that," Elvira growled. "It's only the first day of the term and already you're creating trouble, aren't you?"

"Why waste time?" he shrugged.

"I was teased half to death because of you," she jabbed him in the side with her fork.

Aidan jumped about a foot into the air and smoothly slid a little further away to avoid anymore harm.

"All right, if you're that prudent about it," he shrugged and joined his friends in conversation.

Draco came in as if on cue and sat beside Rayne with his two bodyguards on his other side. He immediately began piling food onto his plate with a disdainful look on his face. Theodore and Rayne exchanged looks.

"Good morning, Draco," Rayne greeted him cautiously.

Draco grunted back in reply and stuffed his face with some waffles drowned in maple syrup, making both Rayne and Theodore frowned.

"Whatever could have put you in such an offending mood?" she asked.

"Ask these two," he pointed at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh, Pansy and Selina were having a fuss earlier on too," Rayne sighed. "First day of school and already so many things have happened. I'm looking forward to the rest of the year already."

Theodore chuckled beside her as he helped himself with some bacon and eggs.

"You have no idea," Elvira rolled her eyes, apparently having been listening in on to their conversation. "School life can either be a bore or a desperately horrible experience."

Just then Professor Snape walked up to them in all his black billowy-cloaked glory.

"Malfoy, Nott, Valentine, Crabbe, Goyle," he called. "Timetables."

He passed the pieces of parchment to them and looked down at Aidan who was catapulting peas at his friends. Snape began rolling the parchments and suddenly with a jerky move of his arm, aimed a hit at Aidan's head.

"I do not expect such childish behaviour from a Prefect, Wright," Snape said coolly.

Aidan dropped his spoon onto the floor, which clanged noisily and looked down sombrely.

"Yes, sir, I won't do it again," he said seriously.

"I would hope not," Snape said and went off on his way.

Aidan threw another pea at his friend who was sniggering behind him. Elvira was smirking, having been used to Snape's behaviour and finding enormous amusement from it.

"Snape can be rather… sudden," Draco observed.

"You'll soon come to realize that he provides some very good entertainment," Elvira told him.

"First lesson, Charms," Rayne announced, looking over her schedule. "Then Transfiguration, interesting."

"We had the same schedule for first year too," Aidan said, propping his elbow on the table and resting his chin on his hand.

"It's the same every year," Elvira said.

"Just make sure you do nothing weird in Transfiguration," Aidan advised. "If you fail History of Magic, no sweat, it's a subject doomed from the very start. Charms is easy enough to score _and_ Herbology. Astronomy can be a bit frustrating sometimes, with all those stupid moons and planets. DADA… well, if you can understand Quirrel, you'll have no problems. Anything else I missed?"

"Potions," Elvira said. "Easiest of all. Snape always gives his own students good grades. Be careful on your flying lesson."

"Flying lesson? Cool, when is it?" Draco asked excitedly.

"Not sure, really, it depends on Madam Hooch," Elvira shrugged lightly.

* * *

Rayne had to admit that her impression of classes when she was young was wrong, as it did not only consist of a bunch of incantations and multiple wand waving. It was the weekend and she was stuck in the library with a pile of homework to be done. As she was scribbling noisily on her parchment about the uses of a bezoar, there was a horrible crashing noise from her left.

"What on earth are you doing!" Madam Pince, the librarian, shrieked.

"I'm sorry, madam, I just tripped, I'm truly sorry!" came the hurried apology.

"Just don't let me catch you doing that again, young lady," Madam Pince said sternly.

"Of course not, dear me, look at the books! They're scattered everywhere! Are they alright!" the girl said mournfully and gathered the fallen books into her arms.

Rayne looked up and caught sight of blonde hair and hazel eyes. The girl who had smiled at her when they were entering the Great Hall for their Sorting. It was evident by her school robes that the girl was Sorted into Gryffindor.

"That's perfectly alright, dear," Madam Pince said gently and with a wave of her wand, the books flew to their right places. "It's not very often I see a student who has been so concerned over these precious books. Now hurry along and do whatever you need doing."

"Thank you, madam," the girl grinned as Madam Pince went back to her desk.

The blonde girl sighed in relief and smirked at her cunning display of theatrics, thanking the stars that she had been forewarned of such a thing. Rayne observed her and looking around to make sure nobody else was around, called to the girl to come over. The blonde girl, having seen the silver and green of Rayne's robes, looked at her suspiciously but upon recognizing her as the girl who had smiled back before, went over cautiously.

"I never knew your name," Rayne said, smiling.

"It's Lenzie," the blonde girl said. "Lenzie Luverie."

"Rayne Valentine," Rayne stuck out a hand.

"You're a Slytherin," Lenzie said as she shook hands with her. "Why are you asking my name for?"

"Even if I was born with the makings of a Slytherin," Rayne replied. "It does not mean that I must adhere to it."

Lenzie frowned a little at her.

"If you don't mind, sit with me," Rayne gestured to the empty chair beside the girl.

Lenzie hesitantly sat down and looked back at Rayne with a hint of confusion.

"I thought Gryffindors and Slytherins are generally meant to hate each other," Lenzie said.

"I don't believe in House rivalry," Rayne said, looking away. "Actually, I don't believe in quite a few things… but I have no choice to follow them anyway."

"Like what?" Lenzie inquired.

"Like the pure-blood mania," Rayne fixed her with a penetrating gaze. "I hate it."

"Don't you tell your parents about it?" Lenzie asked, seemingly naïve.

"No… my father insists on upholding family traditions," Rayne sighed.

"Like all the other Slytherins?"

"I suppose…" Rayne bit her lip. Had she said too much?

"I never thought the Slytherins were all that bad too…" Lenzie said. "There had to be _some_ goodness in them somewhere…"

"There are, but we only show it to each other," Rayne said.

Then they heard footsteps approaching them. The two girls looked at each other briefly before Lenzie hurried off to hide behind a bookcase.

"Rayne, there you are!" Draco cried as he walked towards her. "I've been looking everywhere, what are you doing?"

"Homework, what else?" Rayne looked at him with a half-smile.

"How droll…" Draco drawled.

"You do remember Snape's essay?"

"Oh, my God!" Draco almost shouted, earning a glare from Madam Pince. "I'll be right back! Don't move anywhere!"

With that he bounded out of the library before Madam Pince could get a hold of him. Rayne looked back to where Lenzie could be seen examining a thick heavy book. They caught each other's eye and they knew from that moment on that a strange friendship had occurred between them.

* * *

Please R&R!! No one is reviewing!! Boohoo! (gives Puppy Dog Eyes Of Doom) You know you want to! Click the sexy purple button down there! 


End file.
